


Family Rivarly: Yandere Hannibal/Hannibel X Reader Yandere Will/Willow

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Hannibal, Female Will Graham, Obsession, Obsessive Hannibal, Obsessive Will, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will, genderbent, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) (Last Name) is a new member of the FBI Behavior Science Unit. On her first day she meets Willow And Will Graham a set of twins. To Teachers with an Empath disorders each.They fall in love with her but it is an obsessive love. She then on the same day meets Hannibal and Hannibel Lecter. Another set of twins. They also fall deeply in love with her as well. Their love is also obsessive.She becomes friends with all of them but does not know their feelings for. Can she survive two sets of Twins barreling for her heart.





	1. Meeting Them

(Name's pov)

I took a deep breath to help calm myself for my first day. I had never really thought I would ever work for the FBI but here I was in the behavioral science unit. I was working as a agent. I am going to be working under Jack Crawford. I walk into the builloding and make it to the lab. There I see two very similar looking male and female. I tilted my head, were they twins? They must have been...

"Hello..." I said quietly with a small smile. Damn my shy and unsure personality. 

"Hello, I am Willow Graham. This is my brother Will Graham." The female known as Willow tells me. 

(Willow's POV)

I saw a woman walk in, I knew at that moment I wanted her, She seemed to be very nice from what I can see. She blushed as I spoke to her. Her voice was smooth like will but she was unsure of herself. She shouldn't be though she is a beautiful, lovely women and... I want her. I gave a look to will as he asked her to wait a second as she smiled and nodded.

[in the hall]

"Yeah Willow?" He asks me quietly. 

"What do you think of the new agent?" I ask. 

Will's face goes red. "She is a very beautiful women and..." He trails off. 

"You want her don't you?" I ask.

He blushed but nodded. "Yeah I do..." he said as I smirked. 

"I do too."

(Will's POV) 

"Are you suggestion that we share?" I ask. 

"Yes, in the end we both want her. I can't give her a child like you can." She tells me. 

I suddenly could see it (Name) pregnant with my child. And Willow there supporting her in ways I can't. It would be perfect.

I nodded. "So we both want her, and we both WILL have her." I said as she smiled. We both wanted her and we WOULD get her in the end, we have to have her.

[Dun dun dun] 

We walk back in to see her looking over the right girls. She was biting her lip lightly trying to piece it together. 

"The eighth girl was returned to her bed?" She asks. 

"Yes." Willow says. 

"He's eating the girls..." She whispers. 

We both looked at her shocked we didn't even figure this out.

She looked down and sighed. "These poor girls..." She said softly as she looked at them.

"The flesh is torn, in a way of a continuous arch... meaning it's a human..."

But he must be honoring them. Meaning he uses every part of them. Bone, skin, meat, hair, everything." She pauses. "He's a cannibal and a hunter. Both animals and people. He honors every part of the kill. He couldn't honor this last girl. Cause she was not prime meat. Which means he has a family he is feeding the flesh too. That's his real target his daughter!!!" She takes a deep breath after finishing.

She looked at us worried "I..I.." she looked worried.

"How did you do that?" I ask. 

"My mind works faster, it makes thousand of possibilities and I barrow them down..." She blushed. "I know it's weird but whenever I see something like this my mind goes in a thousand different directions. Only reason I'm probably an agent..." She whispers. She sighed and looked down "I can't lift a damn box..." She said sadly.

"It's fine!" Willow said walking over to her. "You mad leaps that even we couldn't. And in less than an hour." She says to (Name) smiling. 

"T-thanks. I better tell Jack what we are looking for." (Name) tells us.

We both nodded but before we could leave there was a knock on the door before Hannibal walked in with his sister. 

(Name) looks at them confused. Probably because there in suits and don't look like they belong to the FBI. 

(Hannibel's POV)

I walked into the room after my brother walked in but was confused when he stopped. That is when I saw the reason he stopped. A beautiful women stood in the room. She was absoultly breathing taking. 

She turned to us. "O-oh sorry, u-um..who a-are you?"

"I am Dr. Hannibal Lecter. This is my twin sister Dr. Hannibel Lecter. We are here to help out on the case." Hannibal tells her. "May I ask who you are?" 

"Oh of course! S-sorry that was rude of me to just ask your names without introducing myself. I am (Name) (Last Name) the new agent for the Behavior Science Unit." She tells us blushing. We both nodded, the more I looked at her, the more I wanted her. "I-It's nice to meet you guys." She stuttered out. "I-I got to go to tell Jack the break we made in the case..." She says looking at us both.

We both nodded. "Have a nice day." I said as she smiled. 

"Y-Yeah, you too! bye!"

I watched as she left. She would be mine. I looked at my brother and saw lust in his eyes. He wanted her as well. She is going to be ours.

(Hannibal's POV)

I watched as she left, I knew that I wanted her, and I wanted her as soon as possible. I knew my sister wanted her as much as I. She would be ours we were the only one good enough for her. 

I looked over at Will. "So, any new information?" I asked though I noticed something in his eyes, jealousy.

"Yes." He says glaring at me. "(Name figured out what the killer is after. He is after his daughter. She must be around the age of the others. Same looks and everything else." Will tells me. 

"(Name) figured out he is honoring the girls by eating them. But he couldn't honor the last one. She was bad meat. He wants to honor these girls the way he wants to his daughter." Willow tells me. "The man is most likely a hunter someone who honors ever part of the kill. He most likely does not want to loose his daughter."

I nodded, oh I knew the killer, quite well actually. I called him earlier.

(Name) comes back in panting and Jack followed behind her slightly out of breath. 

"I-I know where the killer lives." She says catching her breath. "His name is Garret Jacob Hobbs. He was in the files you guys brought in. In emergency contact is his seventeen year old daughter."

"Shit, we need to go! Now!" Willow said as she got her coat and ran out.

(Name) followed with Will close behind her. Hannibal and I quickly follow as well. We are helping on the case. 

-Small Time Skip-

We ran into the house as we looked around but couldn't find anyone there.

"He must be finally taking the one he is really after." (Name) says hitting the wall in frustration. "We have to find him!"

She glared down at the floor determined and ran out of the house and looked around.

She started running down a old worn out path. It wasn't even a path. Just worn out grass. She contiues running till she is out of sight. 

(Name's) POV) 

He is a hunter and he owns this land that means he has a second housing most likely a cabin. It would be a good place to do his kills. Plus if he is a hunter there should be a warm down bath to the cabin. I ran on the door made path and found the cabin. I could hear faint female scream. I kick the door in gun drawn and see him carving into his daughter. I shoot him seven times in the head. He drops and I run up to the girl. She is mounted on antlers from bucks. 

'Damn Bastared!' I grab her and lift her off careful. Luckily no arteries or organs were hit. "It's okay your going to be okay." I whisper to her calling for an ambulance. "I got you, don't worry your safe now."

She tried to talk but I shushed her. "Shh, don't talk okay? Just try and stay awake." I said as I applied pressure to the most serious areas.

Hannibal and Hannibal walked in looking at me as I was packing her wounds with gauze that was in the cabin. I had medical training so I knew what to do. The important part was keeping her awake. And keeping her from bleeding out. If she fell asleep she could fall into a coma, she seemed to have trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Hey stay with me." I tell her. "You are a survivor you can survive this." 

She nods her head weakly. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I saw that she was having trouble as my sister went to look for anything to help so I ran over and put pressure in her other wounds as (Name) smiled thankfully at me. She was more skilled then most. She knew what she was doing. The ambulance comes in and starts to move her. The girl grabs her hand holding it tightly. She didn't want her to leave. 

"It's okay. I'll stay with you." She says. She smiled as she looked at the girl "I won't leave I promise" she said and smiled at the girl. 

She gets into the ambulance and so do I and Hannibel. 

-Time Skip-

We sat in the room as she held onto the girls hand tightly, she had just gotten out of surgery and (Name) didn't want to leave her. 

(Hannibel's pov)

I walked into the room to see that (Name) had fallen asleep as Abigail was in a coma. I walked over and smiled at the sight slightly as I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"She is going to be ours." I tell Hannibal. 

"Yes, we are the only ones who are good for us." He tells me.

I smiled. "We have to share her, can't you just see her now Hannibal walking down the aisle or in the hospital giving birth?" I asked.

"Yes I can. With both of us protecting her no one will be able to hurt her." He tells me.

We both smirked wickedly, Willow and Will,they cannot have her, she is ours and ours alone.


	2. Freddie Lounds

(Name's) POV) 

I wake up and look to see Abigail open her eyes looking at around confused. I held her hand. "Hey there." I spoke softly. 

She looked at me and smiled lightly. Her other hand hand reaches for me. I take her other hand and hold it as well.

"It's alright your fine. Your safe now." I tell her.

She smiled more as I smiled back, I was glad that she had lived... I was so worried about her. 

"Are you thirsty." I ask her. 

She nods and I get the ice water next to bed and hold for her as she sipped it softly. 

I waited patiently for her to finish and put it away after and looked at her. "I'm sorry for what had happened to you. Just know that I am here for you." I tell her. 

She smiles sitting up and hugging me tightly. "T-thank you." She says.

I smiled. "It's no problem at all dear really don't mind at all."

She nods her head. Soon Will and Willow came in and looked at us. Abigail his her face in my chest clinging to me. She must be scared still.

I gently stroked her hair. "It's alright Abigail." I said softly. She pulls away slightly looking at Will and Willow. "These are two of my co workers. Willow and Will Graham." I tell her.

She nodded slowly as she looked down again once more.

"It's alright." I tell her. "They just probably want to talk to me about a case. I promise I will be right back." I tell her.

She nodded as I got up and walked out of the room with them.

(Will's POV) 

"So what do you guys need?" She asks us. 

"Jack wants all of us to see a psychiatrist. He suggest Hannibal and Hannibel." I tell her.

She looked a bit hesitant before nodding. "I've never seen a psychiatrist before." She said as she looked at me and my sister.

"Don't worry you will be fine." My sister tells her. 

She nods slowly and smiles faintly. We both smiled back at her when we saw a woman walk in. 

Willow turns around and glares she walked in and put her hands on her hips. "Freddie Lounds." She says.

(Name) looked confused. "Huh? Who is this?"

(Willow's POV) 

"That's my ex girlfriend, Freddie Lounds Resident Bitch and Tattle crimes blogger." I tell (Name).

(Name) looked at me. "It's not healthy to hold so much resentment." She said and I guess she was right... But I hated Freddie.

We didn't love eachother. Not anymore at least. She wrote a hurtful artical when I broke up with her. I glared at her and she me. Freddie hated me and I hated her it is mutral hate. 

I saw (Name) walk in front of us, probably so we don't fight. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm (Name) (Last name)."

(Freddies pov)

I was stunned by this girls beauty. She was absoultly breath taking. I watched her as she talked to my ex. I was stunned by her that I couldn't even say anything. 

I blushed when she asked me my name and introduced herself "Freddie, Freddie Lounds."

"Nice to meet you Miss Lounds. But Abigail is a minor and you cannot report without a guardian present I am her temporary guardian. And I say she needs rest before she considers speaking with you." She tells me.

I was a bit disappointed, not because I couldn't report but because I couldn't see (Name). But I nodded.

She smiles. "I can talk to Agent Crawford about giving you a sensored  exclusive though." She tells me. "As long as you leave Abigail's name out of it. She is the victim here."

I nodded once more and I saw Willow glare at me.

"Your different from the other agents." I tell her. 

"Give me a while to adjust I will soon be just like them this was my first week." She tells me.

I smiled. "I meant in a good way." I said as she blushed and smiled shyly 

"O-oh..thanks!"

"I have to go get lunch for Abigail." She tells me. "Do you have a card I can have so I can call you if you get the exclusive?" She asks.

I nodded and handed her my number before we parted ways and one thought was on my mind.

'I will have her, she is mine'

-Time Skip- 

(Name's POV) 

I talked to Abigail and she agreed to have me become her full legal guardian. So I went to her house and for clothes. I also got her some personal things so she can wash herself. I am happy that she wants me to be her Guardian. I already love her like a daughter and it's only been two weeks. I guess I got attached to her quickly but she is so sweet. She even started calling me mom. She told me her mom left when she was just a baby. So I am happy to fill that void she has. I don't think I even hesitated at all, and I don't think I'll ever regret it either.

I walk in her room to see her asleep. I smile and also see Hannibal and Hannibel. They are sitting there reading.

"Oh, I didn't know you two where here." I said as they looked up at me.

"You canceled your meeting with us three times." Hannibel says placing a bookmark in her book and placing it on her lap. 

"Yeah..." I said looking down.

I felt horrible for that, I held my arm. "I just... I couldn't leave her alone... I'm worried something might happen... What if she thinks I left her?"

"Motherly instincts." Hannibal says. "Abigail's mother left her. You see her as a daughter and don't want to abondan her." He tells me.

I nodded. "Yeah... I don't want her to think I walked out of her life... My mother did the same thing."

"I see." He says. 

"We are sorry (Name)." Hannibel tells me.

I looked down and chuckled. "Funnily enough... She was married to my father for 24 years... And she left us for a guy she met a week ago at the time... Moved in with him... that's why I always tell people to not hold grudges... she's dead now. I cut her out of my life and she died from a drug overdose..."

(Hannibel's pov)

'Why would anyone leave someone like her?' I ask myself. 

She is looking down at Abigail.

"I don't want her to have to feel like that with me..." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"She won't." Hannibal tells her. "Your nothing like your mother you are strong and I can see you sticking to Abigail through everything."

She smiled at that. "Thanks..it means a lot to hear that..."

I smile at her. Hannibal does as well. She takes a seat between us. Holding Abigail's hand. 

She will make a great mother. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I could see her with our family's ring on her finger as well "I'm sure you'd be an amazing mother though, I can tell you care very much about Abigail"

"I do." She says smiling. "Seeing her get cut just made me want to protect her and keep her safe from the world."

"No one should do that to her..or even another human being." She said as she kissed Abigail's forehead gently.

She would learn soon that we loved her and what we do is out of love. Her phone starts ringing. She answers it and her eyes widen. She agrees to go. 

"Can you guys stay here with Abigail?" She asks. "There has been a murder in Minnesota. The girl looks like Abigail."

I could tell that she held sadness in her voice, probably because it hit so close to her love for Abigail. "Of course." I said as she smiled and hugged us before leaving us as we watched her leave. We knew others were out for her heart but...

She was ours alone.


End file.
